


Requiem of Blue

by PumpkinSpiceBoy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also, Canon Compliant, Drug Abuse, F/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-entity, Slow Burn, Trauma, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpiceBoy/pseuds/PumpkinSpiceBoy
Summary: There's something tragic about you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY! i do not write fanfictions often, and I have no clue why im starting what is probably going to be a LONG fic, but I love this pairing and this has been sitting in my google docs for too long 
> 
> Saying that, I may do the tiniest of changes as things go on, but nothing that will be major or you won't be informed about. With that out of the way, enjoy!   
> (yes i know my summary's dumb, summaries are for nerds)

Herman Carter was a simple man. Going to school, working, studying, and sleeping were his main activities, and he liked to keep it that way. When that schedule was messed with, irritation soon followed.

 

In all of Herman’s honesty, he’d rather be anywhere in the world that isn't this big, crowded convention center that was currently taking up his study time. It was way too loud, way too hot, and way too stuffed-to-the-brim with people. The line packed with people in ridiculous costume hadn’t moved for an hour, and even so, he was pretty sure he wasn’t in the right place. 

 

His sister was sick. Not deathly ill, but enough that she couldn’t go to the convention she had been planning to go to all year.  _ Tragic, really _ , but she wasn’t going to give up that easily. 

 

Convincing her that she shouldn’t infect the entire convention center with what looked like a stomach bug was a task, but he had won in the end. When he sat with her to offer comfort, she came up with a  _ miraculous _ idea. 

 

“ _ You can go in my place! _ ” She had said. “ _ I know you hate stuff like that- but listen, you only need to grab the signatures and go! Easy, in and out, shouldn’t take more than an hour. Maybe you’ll even like it there! You like some popular movies and cartoons, right? _ ” 

 

He had been so, so ready to say _ no. I’m busy. I’d rather be buried alive. _ But the look on her tired face, the way hope filled her weary eyes.  _ Damn it _ . She knew how to get what she wanted from him, was probably the only person who could.

 

So there he stood in the lineup that he was pretty sure lead to the place where he would get his ‘bracelet’. Or armband. Whatever his sister had said the tickets would grant him. Props and big costumes were way too close to him, the only relief granted was the fact that he was pretty tall. He could see past everyone, and would be able to tell if someone was about to make a stab at him with a fake weapon, whether it be on purpose or not. 

 

He was debating whether he would get hit at this point, since an argument had broken out behind him. Being way too zoned out to actually care for whatever it was about or what started it, his only concern was the intimidatingly long dual-pronged spear one of the two was holding. He was waving it around a little too much, and Herman had to shuffle a little too close to the people in front of him to keep from getting hit. 

 

The people in front of him were an older pair in what looked like Star Trek costumes. Or Star wars. He honestly didn’t know the difference. They were intimidated by him since he had to loom over them like he was planning their demise, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The only thing on his mind was how he was going to get back at his sister for having him do this.  

 

Though his thoughts were disrupted when he saw something familiar; A couple in costume. They were from a cartoon he did recognize, much to his embarrassment. Two women, one both in full-body suits, as they often were in the show, holding hands. His gaze lingered for a second, looking away afterwards, but glancing back as something else on them caught his attention. 

 

A baby was strapped to one of the woman’s chests, also in costume. He was not told there was going to be people dressed up in the stuff  _ he _ sort of like. Well, he was partially told, but he hadn’t actually believed that. But there they were, and that kid was so adorable and- 

 

-And they caught him staring. 

 

He looked away, not too fast because _ shoot, _ he didn’t want to look creepier than he already did. Obviously he failed, but part of him wanted to look again. What did people usually do when they saw a costume they liked? Tell the people? 

 

Well, seems he already made an awkward mess of himself. 

 

Red letters caught his attention as a woman on a ladder started hanging a sign up on the wall up ahead. 

 

_ “Costume Contest Sign-up.”  _

 

He could have smashed his head against the wall right then and there, but decided he’d scared the two in front of him enough. Turning stiffly out of the line, he shuffled past the arguing duo and the family in costume as he made a break for the exit. 

 

‘ _ Fuck it. I need a smoke if I’m going to sit in another line like that. _ ’ Herman thought dully, the cold late-autumn chill a much welcomed relief. He was dressed warmly, but had been warned by his sister that it tended to get hot in there, so he wore only a knitted sweater over a dress shirt. Still fancy as he liked to look, but but not overly so. God forbid he show up underdressed, even to something like this. 

 

He walked down the sidewalk and found himself a seating area, two benches separated by a small tree away from the road. It was empty, just as he liked it, Herman taking a seat and digging through his pockets for cigarettes. 

 

_ None. _ He dug around more, found his lighter and wallet, but not what he was looking for. Of  _ course  _ he forgot to bring the only thing that could make this experience bearable. He had the money to get more, but he wasn't familiar with this part of town.

 

_Time._ _Right._ A quick glance at his watch told him he had 50 minutes until the signing. He didn’t need to be there on time, but he didn’t want to be downtown for more than he needed to. There had to be some sort of convenience store nearby that he could get cigarettes at. 

 

With that in mind, along with not wanting to re-enter the stuffy convention center, Herman got up and made his way along the sidewalk once more. Like he thought, it didn’t take long to come across a store. It wasn’t really a convenience store, a bit too big for that, but he didn’t mind checking to spare having to walk another block.  

 

Inside the store was warm, Herman not wasting his time as he headed towards the registers, knowing that's where they were usually kept. The store was pretty much empty people wise; the only sign of life being the woman behind the counter and what looked like a teen in front of it. 

 

She was  _ severely  _ under-dressed for the weather. Her shorts ended a little higher than mid thigh, a polo shirt the only thing covering her torso. It was obvious she was cold, even in the heated store, fiddling with a wallet in her hands. Her hair was long, ending at her lower back, straight and swish-y. A small bottle of pills sat next to an energy drink on the counter, the woman behind the cash seeming uneasy as her gaze flicked from the teen to Herman and then back on the teen. 

 

“ _Ff-_ I’m sorry, my card’s here somewhere, just a second.” Muttered the teen hastily. Herman was already annoyed that he’d be waiting, but didn’t want to blame a teen too harshly for being under-prepared. Especially since it looked like she was just trying to get medication. 

 

The flashy polo caught his attention again, Herman realizing it was a jersey.  _ ‘LASER BEARS’  _ blazed the back under a drawing of a cartoon robot-bear, Herman staring at it for a moment as his brain tried to remind him of something. 

 

_ Laser bears. Signing. _ This person looked  _ exactly _ like one of the people from that. The thing his sister wanted an autograph from so badly. His mind kicked into overdrive as he realized the opportunity.. 

 

He looked over her jersey one more time before he found her name written on one of the sleeves. A dime dropped from her hands and she muttered a flustered swear, about to reach for it before Herman grabbed her shoulder. 

 

“Min, your team’s been looking for you,” Herman interrupted, flashing his teeth in a smile. She jumped and looked at him like he was a monster, but he took it in stride as he went for his wallet. 

 

“Are there cigarettes here?” He asked the cashier, the woman, nodding as she pointed out a shelf of a nearby cash. He snagged a box before setting it on the counter next to the teen’s things, getting out cash.

 

The cashier made a nervous motion as if asking if their things were together, Herman nodding curtly. The items were rung up and he paid, Min looking beyond uncomfortable but silent. 

 

It looked very, very shady, but again, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted this woman’s signature, or to point him to where he could get signatures, and he’d be gone. 

Once the items were bagged, he took out his cigarettes and handed Min the bag. He went for the exit, Feng walking after him with a steady yet nervous pace.

 

Outside, he turned to her before she could leave. The woman was in shock again, taking quick steps backwards. 

 

“Uh-” Min stumbled over her words, off put. “-Sir, _thanks_ but, um, _you’re freaking me out_.” She held her bag like a shield. Herman frowned, feeling the spike of a headache coming on. He held his hands up as if to surrender. 

 

“Look,” He started, clearing his throat. “I understand, that was…  _ awkward  _ of me. You don’t owe me any money. I just need directions,” He motioned towards her jersey. “The thing you’re wearing- it’s from that one team that plays video games. My sister likes them.”

 

The girl glanced down at her jersey before back up at the man, seemingly a little less intimidated. ‘ _ Okay, good, good start. _ ’

 

“I just need to get to where they give out signatures before that's over, and cannot for the life of me find where to get the st- the bracelet, pass, thing. Do you know where that is?” Herman asked finally, Min looking like she was mulling over the question. 

 

“Uh… I have, uh, good news and bad news for you,” she soon spoke. “One, I have no goddamn clue where that line up is. I couldn’t even find it. Hell,” Laughing, she sounded a little embarrassed. “I can’t even find where  _ I  _ was supposed to go for signings.” She reached up to show him the badge around her neck,  _ 'LASER BEARS: FENG MIN凤敏' _ written in a bright text.  _ So she  _ **_was_ ** _ apart of the team.  _

 

“My phone’s dead, so I can’t text the rest of my team to find out where they are.  _ Awkward. _ But, uh, I can totally get you something signed by all of us if that’s all you were gonna show up to the convention for. Take it as a gift for buying me the Tylenol.” Feng finished. The look of relief must have been too evident on his face, because she grinned at him. 

 

“ _ Thank you _ . Yes, that’d be perfect.” Herman breathed. Feng nodded. 

 

“Right, so, just give me like, your address and I can get it mailed. Unless you can come back to the convention later on tonight and I can give it to you there?” Herman hesitated at the idea of having to come back to that mess, but she waved her hands a little. “Not like, in the convention, just outside it.” 

 

“I can come get it, then.” Herman reassured. Feng nodded again, looking like she wanted to get going. 

 

“Great, how’s eight sound? A little late, but that’s when everything usually dies down.” She offered.

 

“That works fine.” Herman agreed, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. The way she was shivering was making  _ him  _ cold, so he decided he wouldn’t hold her up any longer. 

 

“Perfect. Meet me by the entrance by the elevators then. I’ll be there, promise.” Feng grinned, Herman nodding curtly. It was awkward for a few moments before she stepped to the side. 

 

“Welp, gotta go, uh, be lost and hope someone drags me to the right place. See ya.” Feng coughed, Herman moving out of her way. 

 

“Right. Good luck.” He dismissed, watching her hurry off in towards the convention center. The idea of maybe giving her his sweater crossed his mind, but decided he’d been weird enough to her. 

 

The trip back to his car was more relaxing when he finally had smoke in his lungs, the cool air on his skin and the heat he breathed in making his headache fade. He debated texting his sister about the event, but decided last minute to keep it a secret, liking the idea of a surprise.

 

He did, however, get out his phone as he reached his car, unlocking it and getting in. 

 

**Herman:** I’ll be late coming to your house.

**Sister:** late? wait you’re staying at the con?

**Herman:** No. I just have errands to run afterwards.

**Sister:** ooh, ok, I thought you got lost of something lol

**Herman:** Me? Lost? Impossible.

**Sister:** ya. whatever. see you later you big nerd. you should stay for dinner

**Herman:** Maybe.    
  


The breeze blew in from the open window of his car, Herman finishing off his smoke before getting out to throw it away in a nearby trash can. A group of oddly dressed teens passed him on the sidewalk, Herman wondering how the hell his sister could’ve possible convinced him to show up to such a clown show.


	2. Chapter 2

It was freezing by the time Feng got out of the convention. 

 

Being late hadn’t been too big of an issue. Her teammates had been pissy with her, but it’s not like they wouldn’t have been like that, anyway. There was always something wrong. at least in their eyes. Being on time or performing to their standards was not something she was worried about. 

 

What she _ was _ worried about was getting the signatures for that guy. She’d really wanted to just blow him off and go to her hotel room, but the Tylenol had been good when it came to dealing with the headaches the convention brought. The guy also looked like he would either kidnap her or kick her ass if she betrayed him like that. The safest option would be to just give him what he wanted. 

 

A jersey was tucked under her arm, covered in white signatures of her and her teammates- she had slipped it into her bag when no one was around. Not like they would have cared if she for whatever reason wanted one for herself, but if she had to explain the honest situation, they probably would’ve taken it back.

 

Her team wasn’t the boss of her, anyway. 

 

The bitter cold wind sent shivers up her legs as she stepped outside. She still wore her shorts and jersey, a thick, grey hoodie over top. She didn’t want to wait to change in the convention, just wanting to get the jersey to the guy and then go get out of there.

 

She knew it was a bad idea not to buy the hotel room prior, but this whole trip had been poor-planning compared to what she was used to. Usually she had time to get everything done, but the invite her team got was last minute, and she had been busy practicing for the majority of the time. 

 

Well,  _ ‘busy’ _ as in she prefered doing that.Sometimes it got a little hard to get up and deal with real world things, but that was a problem for some other day. Right then, she had to deal with the cold and the guy that was late for pickup. 

 

She stood just outside where they agreed to meet up, her bag on one shoulder and the jersey under her other arm. It was so cold it almost hurt, and she really regretted not changing. The guy she was meeting up with was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago, so going back and changing would risk missing him. It was frustrating, but nothing she couldn’t grind her teeth through. 

 

There was a limit to what she could stand, though. Leaning against the window by the entrance, a pair of men walked by, one of which looked pointedly down at her legs as she passed. 

 

A wolf whistle made her jerk.

 

_ “Piss off. _ ” She snapped, the man and his friend stopping.

 

“What? It's a compliment, bitch. Learn how to take one.” He sneered, Feng shifting to stand, irritation clear on her face.

 

“That’s not a fucking compliment. Learn how to socialize properly, prick.” Feng shot back. She had intended to shoo him off with that, as poor of an idea it was, but he came towards her. She stood her ground defiantly as he loomed over her. 

 

“Big words from such a little bitch.” His breath stank of alcohol, his pal uneasy but not interfering. He was a head above her, but Feng couldn’t bother to be intimidated by height alone.

 

“You sound drunk. Maybe you should go bother someone your own size.” Feng offered. The man snorted, fists clenching and unclenching.

 

“What? Can’t put your money where your mouth is?” Feng frowned at the threat, watching his friend step forwards and grab his shoulder. 

 

“Aye, stop it, ye damn idiot,” He sounded just as drunk, if not more than the aggressive guy, but thankfully was more passive. “Leave the chick alone.”

 

“Shut up.” Snapped the angry guy, Feng turning away from him with a sigh.  _ Fuck this, _ she didn’t want to get in a fight. 

 

“Listen to your friend, get out of here.” Feng huffed, the man not letting up despite this. The hit was too fast for her to hope to dodge, Feng stumbling backwards from a punch to the face. 

 

She caught herself from falling, hearing the third guy holler something at the attacker. 

 

_ That hurt a lot _ . Enough to make her ears ring and her face burn. She could taste a little blood on her tongue, and knew the guy probably busted her lip. 

 

Opening her eyes to look at the duo, she managed to move back away from another swing, stumbling and falling this time. She landed on her rear, her back bumping into something. 

 

She looked up, spotting someone standing behind them, her back against their legs. She shuffled forwards quickly in alarm, her arm suddenly seized and hauling her to her feet. 

 

“What the fuck is going on here?”

 

It was the man from the convenience store- the one she owed the signatures. The duo froze in front of her, a tense atmosphere making the cold even more unbearable. 

 

There was no response, the two obviously more scared, the aggressive one at least a little more sobered now that Feng had someone on her side. The man was the tallest one there, and probably the strongest, bigger than them and  _ much  _ bigger than Feng. 

 

She didn’t like it, but it wasn’t her place to say anything. It was another drawn out moment before her ‘rescuer’ spoke. 

 

“Go. Before I get the police involved.” He spoke, firm yet calm. The more passive of the two tugged at his friend, and soon they were walking away. 

 

The man let go of her arm, Feng taking a step away. She wiped at her face when she felt the blood under her nose, wondering just how hard of a punch that guy packed to be able to get so much damage done. Her thoughts didn’t last long before she was interrupted. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, Feng nodding automatically as she flicked her bloodied hand. 

 

“Y-... yeah. Just a bunch of drunk guys being stupid.” Feng coughed, unable to meet his eyes. Her brain kicked in, Feng taking the jersey from the crook of her arm. She gave it a shake to make sure it hadn’t gotten dirty from her fall before offering it out to the man. 

 

“Here, the, ah, signatures. Hope your sister likes jerseys.” Feng pushed the clothes into his grasp, the man taking it hesitantly. Feng didn’t care, reaching down to make sure nothing fell out of her bag before settling. 

 

“I- how are you getting home?” The man asked, Feng looking at him quizzically before answering. 

 

“Bussing.” 

 

“You shouldn’t, not with people like that walking around. Can’t you get your parents to come get you?”

 

_ Parents _ ? “No. I haven’t lived with my parents in years. They’re not even in this country.”

 

He seemed taken aback, but continued. “Okay, well, where are you staying?” 

 

“Hotel.” 

 

“Can I drive you there?” 

 

She made a face. _ Couldn’t he just leave her alone? _

 

“It’s fine. The hotel isn’t even that far.” 

 

“... Did you find your bank card?” 

 

The answer was obvious when her face dropped almost immediately. She had forgotten all about that in her rush to get back to the convention. 

 

Almost on cue, a snowflake hit her nose, Feng glancing up to see the oncoming snow. She breathed out slowly. 

 

“Um,” She started, clearing her throat. “It’s not- it’s not that big of a deal. I probably left it in the con. I’ll- I’ll find one of my teammates or something and bother them for help.”

 

They both fell silent at the unconvincing answer. Feng shifted on her feet and sniffled, her nose cold and bloody. Now she was uncomfortable for way too many reasons. 

 

“Look, how far away do you live?” He asked, Feng faltering anxiously.

 

“Like- uh… Cow bay.” Feng replied. 

 

“I'll drive you, if you don't need to be back here tomorrow.”

 

That sounded too shady. Her instincts screamed at her to bail, punch this guy in the face and make a beeline back into the convention center, but her gut was also saying that her legs were numb and her face hurt pretty bad. 

 

It was her turn to stare at the ground, not wanting to accept, but… _ fuck. _

 

“... Okay. Fine.” She spoke quietly, the man nodding tensely back. She was scared, could feel it build up in her chest like a hard lump. 

 

“Do you mind if we stop by my sister’s house, first? You can get cleaned up there.” Feng shook her head no, and he motioned for her to follow. 

 

Feng obeyed as he started towards his car. He unlocked it, Feng watching him get into the driver’s side before she got into the passenger’s. 

 

It was a nice car; she didn’t know much about cars, but this one looked fancy. She buckled herself in as he started it up, not looking his way but still glancing around curiously. The car smelled of smoke, an air freshener haphazardly attached to one of the vents not working too well to mask the scent.

 

Heat washed over her after the car started driving, ins and needles crawling up her legs, sort of painful but it dulled into something pleasant. She turned her gaze outside, the snow starting to come down in larger clumps. 

 

Although she was still nervous, she was very glad to not be stuck in the snow. Her phone was still dead, and even then, she didn’t have anyone to really call. Her team was nice, but they didn’t know eachother like that. 

 

It made her tense again when she realized she really didn’t have anyone she could really depend on here. Sure, she could text what few friends she had back home, but what were they going to do if this went downhill? 

 

Feng slowly cast her eyes the man’s way, deciding she was at least due his name. “Uh… This is a little late, but, ah, who are you?” 

 

He blinked as the question registered, looking a little taken back. “Oh- Herman. Sorry, I should’ve introduced myself earlier. You’re Feng, right?” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Yeah, that’s me.” Feng reassured, using her hands to rub more warmth into her thawing legs. 

 

“Right. My sister talks about you sometimes.” Herman mumbled, turning on the windshield wipers as the snow got too heavy. “You do, uh…  _ e-sports?”  _

 

“Yeah.” Feng confirmed.  _ It felt like she was talking to someone’s dad.  _ He nodded back.

 

“My sister doesn't live far from here. It won’t be a long drive” Herman reassured, Feng nodding before turning her gaze back outside. They were crossing giant bridge, the traffic not too heavy. They were far above the long harbor that separated the two different towns, lights from the city reflecting in the water. 

 

Feng stared in silence before Herman spoke. “You said your parents are in another country?” 

 

Feng tensed. Things felt shady again, but she’d let it slide for now. “Yeah. I’m from China, my parents still live there.” 

 

“China.” Herman mumbled. “Quite a long way from Illinois.” 

 

She hummed an acknowledgement. “I live around a 2 hour drive from here.”

 

“Oh. Not too far compared to them, then. My parents live around the same distance away.”

 

Feng nodded slightly. They were driving through a small patch of shops and tall buildings along the coast side. Surprisingly there were still some people out, bundled in thick clothing.

 

“What do you do?” Feng asked. 

 

“I’m a student. I study neuroscience.” 

 

“Oh.... Damn. That kinda puts my career to shame.” 

 

Herman flashed a half-smile, shaking his head. “Don’t say that. I don’t think I could ever be a public entertainer like you.” 

 

“Still, though,  _ neuroscience? _ All about the human brain, right? Complicated stuff. Thinking about being a surgeon?”

 

Herman shrugged. “I’ve been aiming for therapy, but a surgeon is something for the long run. I’ve always been interested in how the mind works.” 

 

“No offense, but that sounds a little bit creepy.”

 

“It does, I can’t lie.” 

 

Feng snorted, catching him smiling a little brighter.

 

“People say I look creepy, so I guess I’m just completing the look.” Reasoned Herman as he pulled down a side street. 

 

“I’ve seen creepier, don’t give yourself so much slack.” Feng waved her hand dismissively. Herman straight up  _ laughed _ at that, it was slight, but something Feng didn’t think the previously stoic man would do.

 

“Thanks, that’s really comforting.” He grinned, Feng not helping but to giggle herself.

 

“Anytime. You’re gonna have to get way creepier if you’re going to be a brain doctor.” Feng teased, Herman shaking his head as he slowed the car down to stop in front of a house. 

 

It was a duplex on a crowded street, a few other cars parked along the road. Most of the house lights were off, the car clock reading 8:46. Street lights glowed through the snow, the house they were parked in front of the only one with a porch-light on. 

 

Herman parked, unbuckling. “Are you coming in?” He asked, Feng hesitating before unbuckling as well.

 

“Hope your sister doesn’t mind a little blood.” Feng muttered, Herman shaking his head. 

 

“You can clean up in her bathroom.” He assured, stepping out. Feng followed suit, both walking up to the house.

 

Snow caught in her hair, a pleasant cold hitting her overheating face, but elsewhere unwelcome. Herman stood at the door and knocked. 

 

_ Hell, he’s big _ , Feng thought as she peered up at the man from behind. It looked like he’d have to duck to get in, while Feng stood probably just above his elbow. Size usually never bothered her when it came to picking fights, but part of her was glad she wasn’t on this man’s bad side.

 

The door opened, warmth and light coming from inside. “ _ Herman, _ how many times do I have to say you don’t have to kn-” The woman on the other side started, but stopped short when she spotted Feng. 

 

She was tall, like Herman, not nearly as tall but still beat Feng by a head. Dark, kinky hair hidden under a head wrap, grey framed glasses resting on her freckled nose. She wore a grey tank top and sweats, feet clad in fuzzy slippers. 

 

Tight lipped and astonished, she only reacted when Herman reached out to put a hand on her head, stepping in. 

 

_ “Chloe.” _ He greeted, motioning for Feng to follow, who quickly did so to escape the cold. Herman shut the door, moving his hand from his sister’s head to her shoulder. 

 

“Feng, this is Chloe.” Herman introduced, Feng giving a little wave and smile. “Chloe, I believe you already know Feng?” 

 

Chloe, flabbergasted, still managed a nod, Herman smiling. Feng was able to sense something under it-  _ smugness? _ Satisfaction? She couldn’t tell. His hand was soon on her back though, guiding her forwards. 

 

“Bathroom’s the first door on the left.” He instructed, pointing down the hall. Feng gave a quick  _ ‘okay’ _ and headed that way. 

 

As she slipped through the doorway, a frantic sounding ‘ _ Herman, what the fuck? _ ’ whispered from Chloe, Feng closing the door to give them some privacy. 

 

Looking in the mirror right away proved to be a mistake, Feng wincing as she spotted the red and purple bruise that ran along her cheek bone. What blood had been left behind had crusted to her upper lip, the cut on the lower one that had long since stopped bleeding. Surprisingly, it all didn't look as bad as it felt.

 

She turned her eyes to the bathroom around her; It was small enough that it would be uncomfortable for two people, a fuzzy bath mat under her. It felt good on her sore feet, but she decided to hurry.

 

Using hot water and toilet paper, she mopped the blood from her face, watching the drips of burgundy water flow down the sink. It brought a sick feeling to her stomach, pushing the thoughts away by turning her attention to her clothes. 

 

She stripped down, thankful she didn’t forget to bring her bag in as she got out her spare clothes. A t-shirt, pair of sweats and flats, tugging the sweater over top.

 

She fluffed her hair in the mirror and pulled it out of her hoodie, the long strands tickling her. She ran her fingers through to get rid of some knots, looking over her face in the mirror again. 

 

There wasn’t much she could do about the bruises, deciding trying to cover them with makeup would be pointless. She sighed at her reflection, sniffing as dried blood still clung to the inside of her nose. 

 

For some reason, the urge to cry struck her. She wasn’t exactly sure where it came from. The pain, or the stress?

 

Crying over a punch to the face or a shitty day in some stranger’s bathroom wasn't going to happen if she could help it. She wiped at the not injured side of her face with her sleeve, trying to throw on the same look she’d have in public. 

 

The day had sucked, time to spend the night better.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -posts next chapter right away cuz im a mad man w no patience-


	3. Chapter 3

It was when Feng turned the corner that Herman’s sister grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to her height.

 

“ _Herman, what the fuck?_ ” she whispered harshly, Herman giving her an innocent look.

 

“What? Isn't she your favorite?”

 

“Buh-- _Yes,_ but why is she here? _Did you honestly kidnap her?_ Why is she all bruised-”

 

 _“Chloe.”_ Herman took a more serious tone as he took her shoulders, stopping her. “She was injured in a fight and lost her money. I'm just giving her a drive home.”

 

Chloe stared at him, disbelieving. “A fight?”

 

“Some drunk guys. I only showed up in the aftermath. She’ll be fine.”

 

Chloe went tight lipped, pausing before frowning. “...Oh,” she muttered, a pensive look on her face. It soon dropped into a pout. “You could've warned me. I'm not even wearing a bra.”

 

“Scandalous,” Herman spoke flatly, letting her go. “I don’t think she was looking at your boobs.”

 

“That's the first thing I look at when I meet someone.” Chloe reasoned as she stepped past Herman and towards the living room, Herman catching her arm to stop her again.

 

“Still sick?” He asked, turning her to press the back of his hand to her forehead. She swatted him away, sticking out her tongue.

 

“I'm doing better,” she huffed. “Not puking anymore. I'm still all contagious though, so keep your distance.”

 

“I don’t get sick.” Herman huffed before pulling her in for a hug, Chloe squeezing him back.

 

“Liar. You got a cold just last week.” Chloe replied, muffled by his shirt. He cocked a brow at her before pushing her head into his chest.

 

“You're too quiet, what are you saying?” He asked, Chloe struggling to get away as he smothered her.

 

 _“Baahhh get offa meee,”_ She squealed, giggling as Herman patted her back before letting go. She gave him another little shove before going back towards the living room, looking at the jersey as she walked.

 

“Wait, a jersey? Aren't these like, what, a hundred some dollars?” Chloe asked in slight astonishment, Herman peeking over her shoulder as she held it up by the sleeves.

 

“I didn’t buy it. Feng gave it to me.” He explained, furthering his sister's shock. She brought it to her chest and gave him a shake of her head.

 

“What’d you do? _Sexual favors?”_ Chloe grinned, nearly falling over when Herman pushed her, reaching for the jersey.

 

“I can take it back if you're going to be ungrateful.”

 

“Stooop I was joking, you big goof,“ Chloe laughed as she tucked it back under her arm. “I don't care about your sex life so long as you're not a prostitute.”

 

She ducked away as he swatted at her head, slipping under his arm and past him. He frowned, turning to watch her lay the jersey out on the couch.

 

“She gave it to me for helping her buy medication when she lost her money.” Herman muttered, Chloe looking back his way curiously.

 

“...I don't think I've seen you this kind to a stranger before. You usually hate them.”

 

“She was my opportunity of avoiding a lot of people. I'm also not a monster.”

 

“I know, I know, just incredibly antisocial sometimes,” Chloe reached up to pat his shoulder. “I'm proud of you.”

 

“I'm the older one, I'm supposed to be proud of _you_.”

 

“Shut up, I might as well be the older one, you big baby.” Chloe smirked. The nearby lamp flickered, Chloe pausing before looking towards the window.

 

“The storm really picked up, huh?” She strode over to the picture window that showed the street, moving back a curtain to investigate. The snow had definitely gotten worse, ice pellets bouncing off the windows.

 

Herman’s frown deepened as he came up behind her. “Feng and I should leave as soon as possible, then.”

 

“How far is the drive?” Chloe asked, anxiousness already seeping into her words.

 

“Cow bay.”

 

“ _Cow bay_ ? In this weather? _Absolutely not_.”

 

“What choice do I have? Feng needs to get home.”

 

“She doesn’t need to get into a car accident. Neither do you.”

 

The wind howled outside, Herman staring at his cross-armed sister with a blank look. He broke the silence with a sigh, shaking his head.

 

“We’ll be fine. I’ve driven in worse.” Herman dismissed, Chloe making a disapproving noise as he made his way back towards the door.

 

“C’mon, it’s dangerous. At least stay for dinner first? To see if the storm dies down?” Begged Chloe, her voice wavering. He stopped, wholeheartedly just wanting to get Feng home so he could get back to his house and hibernate.

 

The door to the bathroom opening stopped his train of thought, Chloe turning towards it. She spared Herman one last glance before heading Feng’s way.

 

“Hey! How are you doing?” Chloe chirped. Herman scrunching his nose. He knew what she was planning as soon as that peppy voice came out. Maybe he could avoid having to stay if he made a quick escape.

 

“I’m fine now, haha,” Feng smiled, sounding stuffy. “You’re Herman’s sister, right?”

 

“Yup! That’s me,” Chloe grinned, moving back a few steps to take Herman’s arm, her other hand grazing his hip. He jumped, resisting the urge to glare. “He’s just a bit shy. You two should stay for dinner, if you’re okay with that?”

 

“Uh, I don’t mind, but I don’t want to impose or anything.” Feng replied sheepishly, Chloe waving her hand dismissively as Herman inwardly sagged in defeat. She let go to guide Feng towards the kitchen.

 

“Pizza okay?”

 

“F- Hell yeah, dude.”

 

Herman watched them leave, slipping off his jacket and hanging it up. He still wore the same sweater he did earlier, glancing at his wrist watch.

 

Almost 10 o’clock. He wasn’t exactly a night owl, and neither was Chloe. If he was driving home after this, he’d need some coffee.

 

He wouldn’t be falling for her tactics any time soon.

 

Herman paused at the door, wondering if he could slip out for a smoke unnoticed. He didn’t usually smoke as often as this, but when the day was stressful, he needed something to keep him sane.

 

He reached his hand into his coat’s pocket, digging around. He checked the other one before sighing heavily. ‘ _Sneaky of her,’_ Herman thought dully as he glanced towards the kitchen. ‘ _Stealing from me while I’m not looking.’_

 

An angry text would be sent Chloe’s way later, or a talking to if Feng was ever out of earshot. Lumbering his way toward the kitchen, he debated actually eating, hearing them chattering softly at the dinner table. He looked to the living room, stepping towards it.

 

“You gonna hang around the door all day?” Chloe called, halting him. Bitterness crossed his features as he was yet again caught by her, turning back to the kitchen a passive look.

 

_“Coming.”_

  
  


Feng was just starting to feel more comfortable.

 

While Herman was sociable, Chloe was more her type of person to be around. She was easy to talk to and had similar interests, so chatting over pizza was a walk in the park. Plus, who could say no to free dinner?

 

Herman was less creepy from their talk in the car and the little bits of sibling-love he showed his sister, but still wasn’t favorable to her. He gave off the impression that he didn’t want to be there, or that he didn’t like her. Not something Feng couldn’t handle, but still, unwelcoming.

 

Feng watched Herman from the corner of her eye as he was called into the kitchen, sitting down on the other side of Chloe. He didn’t look interested in the food, but helped himself to a slice regardless.

 

He was too hard to read, something Feng didn’t like.

 

“So, you were saying about your team?”

 

Feng blinked the thought away to look back to Chloe.

 

“Oh- right. Yeah, they’re pretty okay. We aren’t as close as we look in public, though. Kind of just a thing we do to get people to like us more. A lot of teams do that.” She explained.

 

“Really? Jeez, you really pull it off,” Chloe commented. “Some of your teammates are kind of douchey, though, if I’m gonna be honest.”

 

“Trust me, I know,” Feng sighed. “I’m sort of the team’s fame, though, so I can’t leave. That and my contract and stuff.”

 

“Oh. Man, that sucks. Sorry you have to put up with that.”

 

“It’s no big deal. Pays the bills, and is probably one of the funnest jobs out there, so I don’t have much to complain about.”

 

Chloe hummed, nodding as she took a bite of pizza. Feng eyed hers, but wasn’t feeling as hungry as she thought.

 

“So, uh, what do you do? Like, job wise.” Feng soon asked, leaning away from the table.

 

“I’m in housekeeping at a hotel. Not as exciting as your job, but it's work.” Chloe chuckled, Feng shaking her head.

 

“I used to do that, too. Was too physically demanding for me to stay there, so props to you.”

 

“Aw, thanks. Yeah, it takes a lot out of me, but I’ve gotten used to it.” Herman gave Chloe a side glance, almost as if challenging that statement, but Chloe didn’t notice. That or ignored him.

 

“By the way,” Chloe tilted her head as she tried to get a better view of Feng’s bruises. “Are you alright? Do you need ice or anything?”

 

A feeling of self-consciousness suddenly had Feng trying to cover the bruise with one hand, almost poking it. “Ice? Nah, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore. I’ll be fine.”

 

“You sure? Looks pretty painful.” Feng shifted under Chloe’s scrutiny, shaking her head again.

 

“It’s nothing. The guy who gave it to me wasn’t even that big.” Joked Feng, though Chloe’s worry didn’t ease.

 

“The streets are so dangerous these days, it’s _ridiculous_. You’d think people would be smart enough not to go picking fights with strangers.” Chloe grumbled.

 

“He was drunk, he probably didn’t even know what he was doing.” The words seemed to stop Chloe for a second, Herman looking at her blankly. _Was that a touchy subject?_ Feng couldn’t tell. Chloe seemed to push it off almost immediately, if it was.

 

“Drunks. Jeez,” Her tone made Feng feel more like a stranger than before. “People are nuts. You’re sure your face is alright?”

 

“Yep.”

  


Herman was barely listening to the conversation.

 

Zoning out was his specialty- more so during conversations like these where he felt like a third wheel. Even so, he couldn’t help but listen in a little.

 

His sister, from what he knew, didn’t have many friends. Sure there were a few she knew from school or work, but no one she talked to much outside of either of those. If maybe she could make friends with this person who had similar tastes, then she could start getting more closer friends.

  
  


That was the goal that he’d just decided to tack onto tonight’s affairs. Making his less-than-social sister some friends.

 

Though she would probably argue that _he_ was the anti-social-outcast out of the two of them. That wasn’t exactly false, but the difference was that he was fine without friends. She didn’t live well on her own.

 

After realizing that, her low moods started making more sense. He always tried to encourage her to go out with others and talk to people. But she was stubborn and shy, and he wasn't that great at socialising himself.

 

He could talk to people in a professional or academic setting. That was easy. Introducing himself under his credentials and knowledge, something for them to critique that wasn’t directly related to his looks or personality. Both of which he knew were unwelcoming.

 

He could try to be a more enjoyable person to this stranger if it meant that his sister could talk to someone other than him. If so, he’d treat Feng like family.

 

 _Easier said than done_. It was painfully obvious that Feng was still wary of him. To what extent, he wasn’t sure.

 

 _That was fine._ He didn’t need her to think of him as family, just be comfortable enough around him that she could be even more comfortable around Chloe.

 

“He was drunk, he probably didn’t even know what he was doing.” His attention quickly snapped to Chloe as the word _‘Drunk’_ slipped out, the way her shoulders tensed and her hands froze in her lap setting off alarms in his head.

 

His knee bumped hers, a light touch to remind her he was there. She didn’t look his way, but settled down quick enough to keep the conversation going.

 

Looking back towards the untouched pizza in front of him, he let them go back to talking, from the sounds of it the topic turning to video games again. It was obvious to him that Chloe was still uncomfortable, though, and there wasn’t much he could do about it.

 

There was a lot he could do to help, but some things were out of his league, like the fear and pain that he couldn’t talk out of her. The things that came back to haunt the both of them, even just by mentioning something stupid like alcohol.

 

Logically, he knew that was wrong, and that it wasn’t ‘ _stupid_ ’. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t call it that and be frustrated with it, as if mental illness was some sort of person that could understand his irritation and insults.

 

Chloe said something about him, Herman blinking and looking her way with a questioning hum. She giggled, and so did Feng, Herman looking between them quizzically.

 

“I said, you’re too big for your own good.” Chloe chided playfully.

 

“I can’t control that.”

 

“You can be at least a little more spatially aware. How many times have you bumped into someone just because they’re short?”

 

“Not that many times.” Herman frowned. “It's not like I’m a big clumsy oaf. Unlike you, miss ‘hit every chair and table on my way through my own house’.”

 

Chloe broke into laughter, Feng covering her mouth to giggle along.

 

“ _Okay,_ I’m clumsier than you, but at least it’s not because I’m stupidly tall.”

 

“‘Stupidly’?”

 

“7 feet is too big for one person.”

 

“First of all, I’m 6’9. Secondly, should I somehow spread my height among other people?”

 

“Yes.” Chloe replied, crossing her arms. He stared at her, challenging her statement before she looked back towards Feng.

 

“How tall are you, Feng?” She asked, Feng suddenly looking shy.

 

“Uh- 5… 5’2 I think?”

 

“5’2? Where’s the rest of you?” Chloe joked. Feng crossed her arms.

 

“That’s a reasonable height, thank you very much.”

 

“Yeah, maybe for like, dwarves.” Chloe persisted before shaking her head. “Sorry, sorry, that was a little mean. You’re not _that_ short, but, still.”

 

Herman wondered if he should mention that Feng had come off as a teenager to him because of her height, but decided she’d been embarrassed enough, watching Feng and Chloe start to tease and bully each other playfully.

 

 _Good_ , they were bonding. All according to plan. He spared a glance at his watch. It was getting close to 10pm, Herman looking towards the kitchen window next to see the snow sticking to the glass.

  


The lights flickered, Feng looking upwards. Chloe did the same.

 

“The weather’s pretty bad out there,” Chloe commented. “I hope the power doesn’t go out.”

 

“Yeah. I haven’t seen snow like this in awhile. So early in the year, too.” Feng muttered, looking back towards the other woman.

 

“We should get going soon, then.” Herman finally spoke up. “So it doesn’t get worse.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Feng hummed, Chloe looking anxious. Herman’s hand dropped onto her shoulder and slid off down her side to give her a hug.

 

“I’ll go warm up the car. Take your time, Feng.” He spoke before standing, Chloe giving him a look as he slipped back out into the hall.

 

“One second, Feng.” She huffed, Feng nodding as she watched her leave, too. There was definitely something going on, but she didn’t want to think about it too hard. Going home and getting some sleep was higher on the priority list.

 

But finishing dinner was also there, so Feng quietly ate her pizza, trying to eavesdrop on their muttering unsuccessfully as the yellow lights in the kitchen flickered once more.

 

Today was too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to make chapters look a little thicker >:O thanks for all the hits/kudos/comments! <3 im slow at replying but i'll get around to it sdjglks


	4. Chapter 4

“ _ Chloe. _ ”

 

“Herman, please? Even if you just drive to your house and stay there with her.” 

 

“Chloe. We can’t keep her captive.  _ It’s just snow. _ ” 

 

“Like, three feet of it, with barely any snow plows.”

 

“Hardly a foot. We’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

Chloe was holding onto his sleeve, looking frustrated. He could tell she was honestly scared, though, a heavy sigh pushing out of him. 

 

“Listen.” Herman spoke, taking her shoulder to get her to look up at him. “Have I ever gotten into a car accident before?”

 

“...No, but dad-”

 

“I’m not dad. Dad was  _ drunk _ .” The words hung heavy in the air, Chloe stopping to stare at him.

 

A beat passed between them before he reached around her, pulling her in for another hug. She took it, squeezing him and burying her head into his sweater. 

 

“...You suck.” 

 

“I’ll call you when I get home, promise.” 

 

Chloe whined, muffled in his sweater. She leaned back to glare at him. “If anything happens-  _ anything _ , call me.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And if anything  _ does  _ happen, you sure as hell won’t hear the end of it from me. I promise you that.”

 

“I know.”

 

“...Hell, Herman. I love you. I just don’t want anything bad to happen.”

 

“I know,” He sighed again, patting her shoulder. “I’m glad you worry, I just wish you didn’t do it so much.”

 

“It's my job. Someone has to.” Chloe huffed, leaning in for one more hug before stepping back. 

 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, Chloe shaking his shoulder. 

 

“Also,” Chloe said, pulling up her shirt to take the pack of cigarettes from the waistband of her pants. “You have to work on your pick-pocketing skills.” 

 

Herman blinked, surprised, before patting his coat pocket, having thought he snagged the box back at the dinner table. He huffed at her. “I only ever use them with you.” 

 

“Maybe they’ll come in handy in the future, you never know.” She smiled, offering the stolen goods back out to him. “...But do I have to talk to you about this again?”

 

He took the box, stowing it away quickly. “No,” He reassured. “I’m working on it.” 

 

“You better be. That’s a new box.”

 

“I know. I forgot my other ones.”

 

“That’s not a bad thing, y’know. If you forget them, you probably don’t need them as much as you think.”

 

“I’m the one working to be a therapist here, not you.”

 

Chloe gave his nose a jab before he could pull his head away, Herman jerking back with a pout. “I can still be your therapist, goofball,” She snorted, turning back towards the kitchen. “Now go warm up your car.”

 

“Right. I’ll call you. Goodnight.” Herman bid as he tugged on his coat, Chloe waving in acknowledgment as she went back into the kitchen. He opened the door soon after. 

 

It  _ had  _ gotten worse. The snow was up to his ankles, already covering the car. He stepped out and shut the door, making his way hurriedly to the vehicle, using his sleeve to dust the snow off the windows. Sliding into the car, he started it up and blasted the heat.   

 

Staring out into the street, He debated if it was truly safe to drive. Debating if he was going to give his sister too hard of a hernia for driving in this weather. 

 

The thought of upsetting her made his stomach twist. 

 

_ Too late to turn back now, _ he thought dryly, glancing towards the house as Feng stepped into the snow.

  
  
  


The distance from the house was only short, but Feng still did a little run over to the car, almost slipping on ice. She pulled open her door, knocking the snow off her shoes before getting in. 

 

She buckled as Herman pulled away from the house, driving down the sleepy neighborhood’s street. 

 

The street lights were the only thing showing the snowy road. Exhaustion weighed Feng down, even the cold unable to really wake her up. She wasn’t going to fall asleep, though; not in this stranger’s car.

 

She was still nervous around him, even though she knew him a little better. The worried thoughts that he’d drive to the middle of nowhere to murder her or worse plagued her mind and kept her uneasy. It was hard to force them back. 

 

The smell of cigarettes that clung to the inside of the car was also an issue, her shoulders tense and her head spinning. She reasoned that the drive wasn’t that long, and that her phone had a little charge left if things went south. 

 

She didn’t know if she was making her discomfort too obvious, but Herman seemed to shift awkwardly, keeping his eyes on the road.  “Sorry if my sister was invasive or anything, she can get overexcited.”

 

“Oh, no worries, she wasn’t invasive at all.” Feng reassured. 

 

“That’s good. I’m glad.” He hummed, reaching over to turn down the heat. 

 

Feng watched the road, the houses disappearing as they headed into the more rural areas. Trees loomed over the street, clouds keeping the moon hidden. There were houses, few and far between, Feng resting her head carefully against the window.

 

It was cool on her face, a nice feeling from the pain that still lingered. Her eyes slipped closed as she enjoyed it, listening to the car and the snow.

  
  


Her head jerked up around thirty minutes later when they hit a little bump in the road. It wasn’t a hard one, but it jostled her, Feng blinking blearily. 

 

_ Well, there goes not passing out. Hopefully she hadn’t been snoring.  _

 

She shifted to sit away from the window, trying to make it seem like she hadn’t been sleeping. Her face was numb from the cold glass, and the nap had only made her more stiff and tired.

 

“Sorry,” Herman soon spoke, the softness in his voice catching her off guard. “Didn’t see that pothole.” 

 

“...It’s okay.” Feng mumbled back, brain waking up as she heard the low music playing on radio, something old yet sweet. The atmosphere was surprisingly cozy, Feng feeling an almost paternal vibe coming from Herman. 

 

_...Ew. _ The guy was probably only a few years older than her. Not that it wasn’t cute, but cute wasn't something she was about to openly indulge in. 

 

_ ‘Openly’.  _

 

No way she was getting another nap. Her neck and back already hurt. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she took another look at her surroundings. 

 

Still pretty rural. The forest had been replaced by a lake on one side, a long expanse of ice that reflected the sky. It looked like some deer were walking along the edge of it, Feng catching a glimpse as the car passed by.

 

The snow had eased up a little, but had left a thick layer behind. The road was thankfully plowed, long piles pushed into the trees. 

 

The lake ended and the woods started again, Feng turning her eyes towards the cloudy sky. 

 

“You said you're a student, do you have class tomorrow?” Feng asked, stifling a yawn with her sleeve. 

 

“Yes. Not until later in the day, though.”

 

Later in the day? School can happen at other times than the morning? Shows how much Feng knew about school.

 

“Oh, uh, that's good. Sorry for keeping you up, anyway.” She apologized, trying not to yawn a second time. 

 

“I don't mind at all.” He spoke, but the weariness in his eyes said otherwise. He looked about ready to take a nap too. 

 

Looking back to the road, Feng thought talking would keep them both awake. She didn't want to annoy him, but falling asleep at the wheel wasn't a good idea. 

 

“...You said you want to be a therapist?” She asked, catching Herman looking her way from the corner of his eye. He nodded. 

 

“Yes. Possibly for children and teenagers.”

 

“Hm. I always kinda wanted to help people out like that. Seems like it could be stressful, though, knowing about all those problems.”

 

“Probably. It's a matter of knowing you can help them that makes it easier to handle that sort of thing, that and desensitizing yourself to it.”

 

Feng fiddled with the drawstrings of her hoodie as she watched the trees zoom by, light snow picking up again. 

 

“That'd definitely make it easier,” Her hands were still shaky for some reason, clenching them around the strings in an attempt to calm them. “Maybe I could do that in the future.”

 

If she went back to high school and graduated. Which, honestly, she’d rather off herself than do. He didn't need to know that, though. 

 

“A good idea,” Herman hummed. “There aren't enough mental health practitioners out there. Some of them are pretty terrible at their jobs, too.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Feng muttered, pausing before shaking her head. She got a cocked brow from Herman as if he wanted her to continue, but she dropped it. “I’d like to do that, though, or maybe something like that. Like a teacher or a nurse or something.”

 

“Video games aren't your whole-hearted passion?” Herman asked rather teasingly. She shook her head. 

 

“Surprised, huh?” Hummed Feng, pausing a moment. “I like making people happy. I guess that's what helped me get into streaming and entertainment and stuff. If I could be helping more and maybe have a… I dunno, normal job? Then things would be good.”

 

She stopped when her rambling got too detailed. It wasn't that he was acting  _ approachable _ or asking her to talk about it, it just felt like she needed to get it off her chest. That was weird, considering he still felt like such a stranger. 

 

He looked to be trying to pick his words carefully, not out of fear of hurting her feelings, but to get the right message across. 

 

“Your job isn't really… abnormal.” Herman replied, shrugging. “There may be a lot of judgement coming your way over it, but like I said earlier, being in the entertainment business isn't easy. I encourage you to go do whatever job you want, but don't feel like you have to conform to what the people around you or society wants.”

 

She stared at the dashboard, letting the words sink in. Never had she been told something like that before, and her brain didn't really know what to think. Having someone give an opinion that didn't lean towards either extreme was new. 

 

She turned her gaze on him, raising a brow. “You practicing your therapy stuff on me?” 

 

“...Maybe a little. But my words are genuine.” He looked back to her, Feng glancing away with a huff, a little smile on her face. 

 

A deer bounced off the hood of the car and into the windshield. 

 

Herman slammed on the breaks as the airbags deployed, Feng shoved forward as the spider webbed glass rained chunks onto the both of them. The car halted after slipping across iced pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a lil shorter vv/ didn't want to pile too much action into one chapter sdjkg


	5. Chapter 5

Herman heaved for air. 

 

Airbags slowly deflated, Herman pushing them out of his face frantically and unbuckling himself. 

 

“Feng?!” He soon wheezed, Her body limp against the seat.

 

_ You killed her. She's dead. You didn't pay attention and now you killed an innocent person who- _

 

“ _ Feng _ ?!” He spat the blood that stuck to his tongue, Herman shoving open his door. The bitter cold rushed in, Herman hauling himself into it.

 

He stumbled, harsh pain running up his back. Tearing Feng’s door open, he leaned in to assess her. 

 

Her breath that fogged in the cold brought a wave of relief that hit Herman hard, almost making him cry. He was tempted to pull her from the wreckage, trying to process the damage first.

 

_ Police. Phone _ . Herman scrambled for the device, dialing 911. 

 

They answered immediately, Herman speaking but not hearing himself. It was coherent, and he knew vaguely what was going on, but things started to muddle. He couldn't afford to pass out, if that was what was going on, not with someone's life in his hands.

 

The person on the other end told him to keep talking, though he wasn't sure about  _ what _ . His hand came forward to check Feng's pulse on her neck, a dull moan tearing him from the dreamlike state. 

 

“Feng, hello? Look at me-  _ Feng _ .” he spoke slow as her head bobbed against his hand. The odd angle that her arm bent made his stomach turn, Herman looking away to not vomit at the sight. 

 

“You're going to be okay, sweetheart, come on-  _ don't, _ don’t move, you're injured. You might make it worse.” her half lidded gaze soon drifted to him. Her brown eyes were so dark they almost looked black, the way her eyelids fluttered like she was dreaming making the feeling of butterflies-in-his-stomach worsen.

 

Had they not been in trouble, Herman would have found the stark contrast between her glowing pale face and deep, dark eyes breathtaking. But the new bruises that bloomed on her head reminded him that it wasn’t time for ogling.

 

She was awake, though, and shivering. The person on the phone was saying something but it didn’t register to him, dropping his phone on the ground so his hands were free. Unbuckling her wasn’t hard, Feng using her uninjured arm to prop herself up on the dashboard. 

 

Herman nearly yelled when the deer’s upper half slid through the hole in the windshield, the weight of the corpse pulling it through. Feng jumped when it brushed her, whimpering in pain, starting to look more and more aware. Good news for both of them, though it meant Herman would have to find someway to calm her down. 

 

“Are your legs hurt?” He asked, trying to sound as collected as he could. Feng looked down at them and shook her head, a thick line of blood running from her hair and down her forehead. He tried to take a peek at the injury, but it was too dark. 

 

“I’m going to move you,” He made sure she was listening and looking at him before he continued. “Tell me if it hurts.” 

 

He leaned in to wrap an arm around her lower back, then one under her legs. No reactions so far, so he tugged her closer and started lifting. 

 

She pulled her arm to her chest and visibly shuddered, looking like she was just as sick to her stomach as he was. Moving from one knee to sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, he carefully brought her into his lap. 

 

The car radio was still playing, a soft tune filling the silence. 

 

It was much colder out now, the freezing temperature even biting through the thick coat he wore. Feng was only in a sweater, the snow speckling her hair and face. 

 

Moving slowly, he opened up his coat and pulled her in, making sure not to jostle her injuries as he wrapped around her. She seemed to appreciate it, hiding her head under his chin. 

 

_ If the cold didn’t kill him, Chloe certainly would _ . 

  
  
  


Everything felt like a dream. 

 

The way her vision swam and her head felt like it was full of rocks kept her from lifting it until she was disturbed, barely hearing Herman’s voice over the ringing in her ears. 

 

_ Something something Feng something something sweetheart something injured- _

 

Definitely injured. She couldn’t feel it, but saw it; arm bent, sort of looking like a broken crayon still in the wrapping. The shock hurt more than the actual injury, Feng turning her gaze on him. 

 

Blood dripped from a gash on his head, whether he knew it was there or not, she couldn’t tell. He certainly didn’t look like he was in pain. His eyes lingered on hers, soft hazels behind thin rimmed glasses, not easy to see in the dim light. They were dazed like hers, but held a lot more fear. 

 

He asked if her legs hurt and she looked down, expecting to see them in the same shape as her arm. Thankfully they weren’t, glass shards and snow covering her pants. He said something about moving her, so she carefully started to bring her injured arm closer. 

 

It  _ hurt. _ Bad. Enough to make her gag and shake as she tucked the injured limb into her chest. He scooted her out of the car, lowering to the ground slowly. She was about to try and talk, communicate the fact that it was cold, maybe ask if the police were called or if she was dying, but his coat tugged around her and his chest in her face made her stop. 

 

He was like a  _ furnace _ , his coat sharing the same heat as him. Ignoring the fact that under other circumstances, she’d be out of there in under a minute, she hid her head in the jacket. 

 

His hug wasn’t tight, but firm enough to keep her from slipping and to keep the coat around her. The arm not supporting her moved after a moment to grab the discarded phone, Feng watching as exhaustion weighed her down. 

 

A light tap on her cheek made her eyes open again, Herman mumbling something about staying awake. It was hard, though, when he was so warm and it was so late. She leaned her head back to peer out over his shoulder instead, gazing up at the sky. 

 

The clouds were thinner than before, letting stars peek through. It wasn’t silent; she heard Herman’s soft voice, still trying to speak to her, or maybe trying to talk on the phone again. Alongside what sounded like the radio.

 

_ Maybe I am dying, _ she thought. She didn’t know the extent of her injuries, only knowing that her head hurt and her arm was clearly broken. What if she’s got a bunch of internal injuries that are slowly killing her? It kind of felt like she was dying, but it’s not like she was familiar with the feeling. 

 

She wasn’t scared, she realized. The only thing she felt towards the idea was a dull relief, knowing that life’s burdens wouldn’t be hers anymore. Maybe a little sad, too, that a lot of her life was spent doing things she hated and alone.

 

It was a sad thought, one Feng tried to push out by focusing on something else. She picked the music, just loud enough that she couldn't make out the lyrics. 

 

The woods loomed around them, Feng watching the trees rustle with the breeze. It was a little unnerving, the way it all sounded like words, the swaying branches almost beckoning. 

 

She would have gotten up had Herman not been holding her, exhaustion taking over again and slumping her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her side, trying to coax her head up, but she couldn’t move anymore.

 

  
  
  


It was a long night.

 

Help came soon, an ambulance with three people, two of which took Feng on a stretcher. They had Herman sit in the back with her after assessing him. He was pretty much fine other than cuts from the glass of the windshield. Feng had the most of the damage from her seat-belt being loose, a concussion paired with a broken arm. She had been conscious on the way to the hospital, but did nothing but stare listlessly at the ceiling. 

 

Guilt was the big factor that kept Herman from sitting comfortably. Just looking at her had his stomach in knots and his fingers digging into his legs, trying to pay attention to the paramedics who would ask questions every now and then instead. 

 

The hospital was even worse. A doctor patched up anything that wouldn't heal on its own, asking him questions about Feng that he couldn’t really answer. He knew her name, that she was probably over 20, and that her next of kin wouldn't be coming to get her any time soon. Once they let him be, he busied himself with making sure his insurance would cover the damages. 

 

He would definitely be paying for Feng’s hospital stay and the ambulance, whether she had the money or not. That’s the bare minimum he owed her. 

 

His phone had 3 missed calls from his sister and plenty of texts ranging from worried to terrified. Just looking at them was enough to make him hold his face and slump in the stiff chair they sat him in, knowing that she was probably still up, at what was now 3 am, waiting for an answer. Obviously, she was beyond worried. She was right to be.

 

_ No need to make her lose more sleep _ , he thought, pulling up his contacts to call her.  _ Might as well own up to it now. _

 

She picked up immediately. “Herman? What the fuck, why haven’t you answered my texts?” Her voice was groggy, sounding like she was still feeling sick. 

 

He closed his eyes, gathering confidence. She cut him off. 

 

“You’re not hurt, are you? What happened?” 

 

“I hit a deer on the highway.” 

 

The silence that followed hurt more than anything she could’ve said. Herman rubbed his forehead and stared at his feet tensely. 

 

“We’re both fine. The car is covered, too. We’re at the hospital close to my house.”

 

“I’m coming. Right now.”

 

“The roads are still dangerous-”

 

“ _ Why didn’t you listen to me when I said that?! _ ”

 

Herman winced, slouching further. “...I’m sorry.” 

 

Her breath hitched. 

 

“I know you are,” She was putting on her coat. “That doesn’t fix anything. Can you even afford a hospital trip?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“ _ I can _ . I have the money.”

 

“I  _ know _ you don’t,” She was getting in her car. “So don’t take it personally when I call mom over this.” 

 

“I’m taking it personally,” He snapped. “ _ Don’t _ . I don’t want to talk to her.” 

 

“Well if you didn’t want to talk to her, maybe you shouldn’t put yourself in risky situations.”

 

If he had any, he’d be tearing at his hair, leaning back with a hand over his eyes. He dragged it down his face, too exhausted to handle the anger. 

 

The last thing he wanted was to involve the controlling-bitch that was his mother. There was a reason he didn’t live with her while he was in school, and he liked it that way. 

 

“You can’t make me talk to her. I won’t do it. You can do whatever you want but if you put her in the same room as me, I  _ swear- _ ” 

 

“ _ Herman _ ,” Chloe hissed. “Shut up. Just.  _ Shut up _ . Look, I know you’re tired and hurt and just got into a shitty car accident. But you need to sit and breathe for a second.”

 

“How am I supposed to calm down when you’re borderline threatening me?!” Herman threw a hand up in the air, slapping it down on his knee.

 

She took her own deep breath before sighing. Herman’s breaths came uneven, though his shoulders lowered with the stretch of silence. 

 

“...You don’t have to talk to her,” Chloe gave. “But she  _ is _ going to help. You’re not going to lose your house or not eat for a month because you’re stubborn.” 

 

Herman went back to holding his head and trying to do what she said before;  _ breathe _ . “ _ Fine _ .” 

 

“Good,” Chloe said. “Where’s Feng?”

 

“I don’t know. They said she’s concussed and broke her arm, so I imagine she’s getting that dealt with.”

 

“Dear  _ lord _ ,” Hissed Chloe. “I hope she’s feeling alright. How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine. I was very lucky.” 

 

“I’m glad. You’re not hurt anywhere?” 

 

“I’ve got a few cuts, but nothing that needed stitches or anything. Again, lucky.” 

 

“Good… Good.” Chloe sighed. “I’m almost there, so I’m gonna hang up. Text me if anything changes, okay.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

She hung up without farewell, something Herman wasn’t used to. He knew Chloe was probably still mad at him, the kind of anger that stemmed from fear and protectiveness. If he could convince her to feel otherwise, he would, the feeling of being loved good but she hardly needed anything new to worry about. 

 

He put his phone away, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. He just wanted to go home. 

  
  


Being in the hospital was a nightmare for Feng. 

 

Everything felt awful. Her head hurt, her arm hurt even worse, people were touching her and asking her questions she didn’t understand. Staying in the car wreckage would have been preferable. 

 

When she was more coherent and started remembering, things got both a little easier and harder. The questions made sense; What’s your name, where are you from, what's the date. She was almost scared that she’d been some time traveler or some shit until they started asking about health cards and insurance.

 

She was glad she hadn’t left her phone in her bag, which she was pretty sure was left in the car. Wedged between the phone and phone case was her health card, ID and some gift cards, all of which she stowed there for situations like that where her bag was inaccessible. Giving her past self a pat on the back for her efforts, the rest of the doctor’s interrogation went a little smoother. 

 

Her arm was broken, clearly, and they’d apparently already done most of the fixing while she was out of it. They were getting ready to cast her arm, and were making sure she didn’t get any brain damage or worse from the concussion. She was happy the damage was pretty minimal.

 

One cast and an explanation on how to care for it later, she was sitting alone in a hospital bed while they determined if she was fit to head home that night someplace else. She wondered about the crash, and about Herman, not remembering a lot of it other than Herman getting her out of the car. He had acted fine, but Feng remembered seeing him injured. 

 

There was a knock on her door, Feng glancing up as it opened. A nurse peeked in, someone behind her.  _ Speak of the devil _ . Herman looked like a massive, awkward kid behind the teeny nurse, the man thanking the woman as he stepped in, the nurse leaving and closing the door. 

 

“Hey,” Feng greeted automatically, giving a little wave. It almost looked like he was afraid of her, something that was confusing but almost laughable.“Are you okay?” 

 

He paused, looking at her for a moment. She wasn’t in terrible shape, arm in a sling and a bandage around her head. Her sweater was gone, having been hacked off to get to her arm without hurting it more, something she was a little sad over. He was sporting a similar bandage on his head, albeit smaller. 

 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting on his heels. “I’m.. I’m really sorry.”

 

“Sorry? Aw, its okay! Wasn’t your fault,” Feng waved her hand at him. “That deer came outta nowhere.” 

 

Herman looked conflicted, like he wanted to argue it more, but Feng cut him off. “You’re not gonna go broke because of the accident, right?” 

 

“No, no, I’m covered,” He reassured, Feng nodding with a more relaxed look, falling back against the pillows behind her. 

 

“Great, I am too,” She smiled, pausing as a thought hit her. “Though the stuff in my bag wasn’t, I hope it didn’t get crushed.” 

 

“I don’t think it did, but we won’t be able to tell until tomorrow.” Herman explained, Feng humming in acknowledgement, looking worried. Her laptop was in there, chances of her getting another one being thin.

 

“No use worrying about it, then.” Feng muttered. She turned to throw her legs over the side of the bed. One of the legs of her pants rolled up, revealing a long bruise up the length of her calf. She shoved it down nonchalantly, ignoring the way Herman’s brow twitched. 

 

“The doc said I could leave tonight,” She informed. “I think they gotta see me one more time before that but, yeah. I can call a cab.”

 

“You still don’t have your bank card,” Herman frowned, making Feng go tight-lipped. “Chloe’s coming, she already said she can drive you.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Feng nodded. As if on queue, there was a knock on the door, a nurse pushing it open. 

 

The nurse nodded the visitor in, Chloe stepping past her with a 'thank you'. Feng could see Herman go rigid at the sight of her, not budging from his spot. 

 

The door shut afterwards, Chloe staring at both of them for a moment. She wore pajama pants and a jacket, hair pulled into a messy bun. It was obvious she was exhausted and had been crying, Feng biting her tongue. 

 

The tension was thick, that scared energy that Feng had felt before from Herman now a lot stronger. She had thought that the sight of his sister would be _comforting_ if anything. 

“I’m-” Chloe soon started, pausing to close her eyes and shake her head. “Everyone’s okay, right?” 

Feng nodded again, Herman confirming as well with a soft ‘yes’. “Good.” she breathed a sigh, pushing loose curls out of her face. “They said you can both come with me, Feng has to stop by the front desk for a prescription. They also have to put you in a wheelchair for you to leave.”

  
  
  


Standing next to his sister was akin to being held at gunpoint. 

Herman walked behind the two down the hall, watching the nurse wheel Feng along toward the main desk. Once there, Feng started to speak with the receptionist in a hushed voice. Herman hung back peeked down at Chloe from the corner of his eye.

She was looking back at him the same way. It almost startled him, tightening his lips anxiously. She looked away, fighting down a grimace. 

“I hate you.” She muttered, crestfallen. A hurt look crossed Herman's features, wiped off when she turned to hug his side. 

Leaning down, he hugged her back properly. Her shuddering made him squeeze tighter. It was brief, her arms falling away from him, Herman following the motion to stand straight. 

Things felt better after that. Soon Feng was finished, Chloe thanking the nurse before taking control of the wheelchair.

Awkwardness kept Herman from acting for a short moment, slipping off his coat as they approached the exit. Carefully he stopped the two with a tap to Chloe’s shoulder.

“Here.” Herman brought the coat around Feng. It was much too big, tying the sleeves in front of her to keep it from sliding off. He backed off once satisfied with his work. 

“Feng, is it alright if you stay over my house tonight? The roads are pretty bad still, but I’ll take you to home if you really want.” Chloe asked. Feng hesitated. 

“I- Well, if you’ll have me, then sure, I don't want to impose or anything.” Feng replied, Chloe shaking her head. 

“I’ll be more than happy to have you, c’mon.” She reassured, all heading out into the snowy parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realized i left the last chapter on a cliffhanger and then died for like a week or smth oops
> 
> Anyways pacing? Not being predictable? don't kno her srry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello fockers i forgot to update this so hey  
> also i forgot i might want to name chapters so if i do that I'll yell about it

The drive home was slow and sleepy. Herman sat in the front while Chloe drove, watching Feng’s head bob in the rear view mirror as she fought off sleep.

 

Dread, guilt and exhaustion kept Herman's gaze from sitting on her too long. It was almost 5am.

 

Chloe’s house lit up the street, all the lights left on. Once parked, the trio filed out of the car, Chloe leading the trek up the snowy driveway.

 

Inside was warm and cozy- just as it had been left. Chloe took Herman’s coat from Feng before he could, urging their guest to go rest in the living room.

 

Feng did as told, Herman standing awkwardly in the doorway once more as the door fell shut behind him.

 

Chloe stopped in front of him again. A look crossed her features, like she wanted to say something. Herman reached out and gently took his coat, Chloe’s hands dropping.

“I’m-”

 

“ _-Sorry._ I know,” She interrupted him, staring at the floor. It was Herman's turn to frown, moving to hang up the coat.

 

“The cot is still in the study.”

 

“Give it to Feng. I don't mind the couch.”

 

“You're too big for the couch. Let me at least get you the spare mattress or something.”

 

“Haven't I caused you enough trouble tonight?”

 

Chloe fell silent, her exhaustion making her stern look less fierce than it could've been. A shake of her head followed.

 

“I'm mad. I really am-- but I don't hate you over this. I can’t _hate_ you, Herman. I just really- _really_ wish you weren't so _stubborn._ ”

 

Neither of them expected too deep of a confrontation over this. It was easier for both of them to silently move on.

 

Herman was left to watch as Chloe turned to walk down the hall. Soon he was shuffling after her, stopping by the hallway closet she was digging through.

 

Old comforters were dumped into his arms. They smelled freshly washed, Herman peeking over the pile to see Chloe grabbing a few pillows.

 

“Put two of those on the spare bed.” She instructed. Herman nodded dutifully as he turned to shimmy past her.

 

The spare room was just as he remembered it; A twin bed pushed up against the wall to the right, partially under the frosted window. A short desk sat next to it, old and worn down with years of use. The small room was otherwise empty- other than a closet full of old winter wear and dusty boxes.

 

He nudged the closet door shut with his foot before setting the pile out on bed. Plucking two blankets out of it, he dumped the rest on the floor.

 

“Herman!” Chloe called from the hall. “Are you going right to bed, or do you want tea?”

 

“Tea!” He called back. There was some chattering from the other two down the hall, Herman focusing on making the bed look presentable before grabbing the blankets he’d tossed on the floor. Standing straight, he gave the room one more glance.

 

It was the same one he’d stayed in when he lived there with his sister, a little over a year ago. He wasn’t surprised she hadn’t changed the room- she was very sentimental about things, even something minor like the desk he used or bed he slept in. It had him feeling a little nostalgic, remembering studying until the morning hours, or until Chloe convinced him to sleep.

 

Not much different from him now. Though he was the one who had to moderate his sleeping patterns and close the book. He was much happier being more independent, anyway.

 

Deciding he’d done enough day-dreaming, he turned back to the hall, headed toward the living room.

 

On his way, he spotted his sister at the kitchen counter. She was leaned forward on it on her elbows, head bowed.

 

Herman stood in the doorway. He waited, eyeing her exhausted form, wondering if she’d move. Once she didn’t, he trailed inside.

 

Making himself apparent wasn’t hard, his heavy footsteps already a dead giveaway. He set the blanket down on a kitchen chair as he neared.

 

“Tired?” Carefully snagging the cup Chloe had held loosely in her hands, Herman reached over to open the cupboard above them and search for her tea. Chloe only replied with a soft sigh, turning her head to look his way.

 

Herman cocked a brow, but continued with his actions. “Go to bed. Don’t you have work tomorrow?” he asked. Chloe buried her head down further at this, grumbling. The kettle whistled, Herman moving around her to turn off the stove.

 

“I’m calling in sick again,” Chloe murmured. “I’m still sick. Plus I’d have to leave too early to actually sleep tonight.”

 

“Whatever you want.” Herman stepped around her again, opening the box he’d found in the cupboard.

 

“Feng’s having tea, too.” Chloe informed, finally pushing herself up. Herman tilted his head.

 

“She’s not tired?”

 

“Doesn’t look like it. She’s busy sorting stuff out on her phone.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“If you’re both going to be up, why not sit with her?”

 

“I think she needs time on her own.”

 

“Do you really think that, or do you think she’s upset with you?”

 

Herman stopped his search for another mug, Chloe staring at him pointedly. There was only a thin wall separating the two of them from the girl in question, Herman setting down his mug after a long pause.

 

“...It’s too late for this.” Herman grumbled.

 

“You think she doesn’t-”

 

“Bed. Time for bed.” Turning her way, he made a grab for her, Chloe sleepily attempting to escape. Herman caught her by the shoulders and began to guide her out of the kitchen.

 

Chloe groaned but obeyed. He lead her to her room like a guard would a prisoner, gently kicking the door open and pushing her in. She walked over to her bed and fell into it. The door closed once Herman made sure she wouldn’t be getting up.

 

He didn’t bother asking for his missing cigarettes, going back to the kitchen.

  
Watching the siblings do a two-person conga line down the hall after what sounded to Feng like an argument was admittedly funny.

 

Whatever they'd been talking about had been too muffled for Feng to hear. Plus, she was busy rearranging plans.

 

Gaming was out of the question with her injured arm and the questionable condition of her laptop. It was still with the car, wherever that had been taken to. Even if it was okay she had no clue when she’d be getting it back.

 

Her missing bankcard was found, thankfully she had only forgotten it with one of her teammates and not with some complete stranger. They could give it back to her, but that meant she had to show up to the convention tomorrow.

 

At the start of the night, Feng had been fully prepared to not show up for the rest of the convention days. It was in her contract that she only had to show up for one, but she had been encouraged to go the other two to meet fans or just have a good time.

 

Now, she had a rightful reason not to show up. But she really, really needed her bankcard back at the earliest time possible with the newest hospital bills and the desire to get back home. Transportation was the biggest issue. She wasn't sure if she could get a drive there, but knew the buses to get home didn't run until later in the day.

 

Whether the mess or her minor concussion was causing the oncoming headache was debatable. She didn't have the meds she bought this morning and she couldn’t take anymore of the stuff they gave her, so the best she could do was rub her temples and get her shit together.

 

“Mind if I sit?”

 

Feng nearly jumped out of her skin as Herman peeked over the couch, catching herself. How’d she not hear him coming?

 

“Yeah, uh, no, I don't mind.” Feng sat up, scooting over. Herman rounded the sofa to take a seat, leaving a cushion between them.

 

He set down two mugs on the cluttered coffee table. It already held another empty mug, papers of varying origin, and the jersey.

 

The papers were brushed gently aside to make room for more cups, Herman careful not to scatter anything. Feng thanked him for the tea but left it to cool.

 

Herman leaned back on the couch, phone in hand. “The spare room is just down the hall, whenever you're ready for bed.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Feng replied, setting her own phone in her lap. “I'm guessing you're sleeping on the couch?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Don't let me keep you up, then, if you're tired.”

 

“I'll be up for a while, don't worry.”

 

“Oh. Same. I don't know how I’ll sleep with this thing on.” Feng tapped the cast with her other hand.

 

Herman shifted. “You should sleep soon. It's good for your health.”

 

“Aren't you not supposed to sleep after getting a concussion?”

 

“That's before getting medical help. I’m sure they would've kept you overnight if they were worried about anything like that.”

 

“Oh.” Feng hummed. She stuck out her tongue, thinking it over. She caught a questioning quirk of his brow before he looked back to his phone. “You're smart.”

 

Brief confusion crossed Herman’s face. “...Thanks.”

 

Feng gave a thumbs up, scooping up her phone again. Whether he was actually flattered or not wasn't obvious, but she didn't really care.

 

Herman leaned forward to take his own cup, settling upright.

 

They lapsed into silence, tapping away on their phones. Feng was mostly trying to look busy instead of just sitting; she didn't quite know what to talk about, or even if he wanted to talk.

 

The picture window across from the couch was dark and spotted with snow, but Feng could see small snowflakes still drifting down. The storm was coming to a close, a much needed one at that.

 

It was a lot more enjoyable to look at the snow than be in it. Granted, she would rather be hiding from the weather in the comfort of her own home rather than several miles away from it. Not much could be done about that.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Herman also watching the snow. She wondered if he was feeling the same.

 

Even so, it felt nice to just sit by someone. She always felt better with company.

 

“You still going to class tomorrow?” Feng soon spoke.

 

Herman hesitated, still eyeing the snow before shrugging and looking to her.

 

“...I want to,” He muttered. “...But I probably shouldn’t. I’m sure a car accident is a good enough reason to stay home.”

 

“Want to? Damn, you’re a die hard student, huh?”

 

“Well, when you’re paying for school, you’ve got a little more incentive to show up.”

 

“...Fair enough.” Feng glanced down toward her lap. She couldn’t imagine paying to go to that kind of hell. Dreams and ambitions could drive some people to great lengths, she supposed.

 

Finally, she took her cup of tea, sipping it as they lapsed back into silence. Sleep dragged down her eyelids, the people on her phone growing less important to her by the minute.

 

Okay, maybe she should go to bed.

 

Feng set down the mug and eased herself upwards. She felt Herman’s gaze on her, but she didn’t sway nor stumble.

 

“Welp, I’m sleepier than I thought. Is it alright if I bring this with me?” she asked, motioning to the cup before putting her phone in the waistband of her pants.

 

“Yeah, go ahead. Come get me if you need anything.” Herman nodded, Feng taking the mug.

 

“Alright, will do. Room’s the one at the end of the hall?”

 

“Yes, on the left.

 

“Thanks. Well, g'night.”

 

“Goodnight.”

  
Watching Feng disappear down the hall, Herman was left to his own devices.

 

Nothing but the light taps of the last flecks of snow hitting the windows filled the silence. Most of the lights in the house were off, a small lamp in the corner of the room lighting it.

 

Herman waited for the creek of the bedroom door closing before he eased into a more comfortable position; elbows on his knees, head in his hands once again.

 

An email was already sent to his professor, alerting her that he’d be absent. From how early it was Herman doubted he’d be getting any response soon. Not that that bothered him; he had more pressing things to mull over.

 

Feng had been lighthearted about all this, uncomfortably so. Unless her parents had a stash of cash they were going to dish out to help her with, Herman wasn't sure that’d she could actually pay for such an accident. Video game tournaments couldn't have good healthcare.

 

Herman certainly couldn't afford it. Despite how he fought his sister earlier, he could barely pay his own bills, and the hospital bill was looking rather daunting. He was still a student, and his job was often just enough to cover rent, food and other necessities.

 

He couldn't imagine Feng had better funds than him. Why was she so laid back, then? Was she about to sue him? Was she hiding something? Was she too scared of him to be mad? _What could she be thinking?_

 

Grumbling, Herman took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose, fighting for peace of mind. It was so, so late, and he really didn't need these thoughts keeping him up.

 

Yet here they were. Herman wished he knew more about her, enough to read her without such difficulty.

 

With a final sigh, Herman folded up his glasses and tossed them onto the coffee table. The least he could do was lay down and try to sleep while his mind wandered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D Chloe is actually a character made by my friend Dragabond on tumblr, whom I asked before stealing her for this fic. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated! 
> 
> My own tumblr is Aviatorhead <3


End file.
